Caught
by Elaina R
Summary: This is why Freddy shouldn't be jacking off in a children's pizzeria. Female Bonnie and lemons. Can be either regular Fronnie or Toy Fronnie, whatever you decide.


"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." Freddy said as they waited for the nightguard to come.

The other 3 nodded, letting Freddy go to where he needed to go.

Freddy walked around the pizzeria, looking for the perfect spot.

No way in hell was he going into those bathroom, he couldn't imagine how dirty and disgusting they were after kids using them everyday, and forget about the girls bathroom.

He was getting impatient. Where would be the perfect place?

Then, he found it.

It was a large storage closet that, besides the mattress in it, was completely empty. Freddy grinned, went in, and locked the door behind him.

Freddy undid his belt after sitting down on the mattress, tossing it aside, before dropping his pants and underwear to his ankles, his rock hard shaft springing into an upright position.

As Freddy began to stroke his cock, he thought about Bonnie. To him, she was incredibly sexy. Despite being an athletic tomboy, her appearance was amazing to him, and her personality, he couldn't talk about how amazing she was. Though she was sometimes full of herself and loved being the center of attention, she was the kindest, sweetest person he ever met. And ugh, her body. Freddy couldn't get over that.

Each thought he had, his cock throbbed and hardened more. She was a blonde, but dyed her waist length hair an electric blue. Her eyes were a glowing, emerald green and twinkled each time she moved her head just a bit. Even though she wore a loose, collared, white shirt, you could clearly see the shape of her large breasts through the shirt. Her black jeans perfectly showed off her long, model-like legs, except her thighs weren't as large. Not like he cared though.

Everything he thought about her, from the bowtie she wore, to the way she rolled up her long sleeved shirt, even to the converse on her feet and the watch she wore on her left wrist, made him stroke his shaft harder. A burning sensation rose from his balls to his dick, and he knew what was gonna happen.

Bonnie looked at her watch in worry. Freddy had been gone for at least 10 minutes. Despite her tough attitude, she had feelings for all of her friends deep inside, and they knew that.

"Guys, I'm gonna go look for Freddy." She said suddenly, standing up.

Chica smiled. "Don't get lost BonBon!" She said as she adjusted her tank top that said "LETS PARTY!" with confetti surrounding the letters.

"Don't worry Chica, I'm Bonnie after all." They giggled before Bonnie went in the direction she saw Freddy go in.

"Bathrooms? No, he said before he'd rather take a bullet to the head than go into the bathrooms in this place."

She heard obvious moans coming from somewhere, and she tried to head in the direction she heard the sounds coming from.

She stumbled upon a storage place, and she could hear the moans clearly now. It was obvious he had to be either in the storage closet, or near the storage closet.

She opened the door.

Freddy heard footsteps coming, but he was too lost in the pleasure in his mastrubation that he didn't care.

He heard a creek.

The door opened.

Standing right in front of him, was none other that Bonnie. Out of all the people that could have caught him mastrubating, it was her. Worse yet, he was about to let out a load.

"F-Freddy?" Bonnie said, her voice full of shock. She looked at his face and her heart almost stopped beating. Was he about to orgasm? All over her?

Freddy let out a moan, before letting out his salty, sticky spunk. It went all over Bonnie's face, and in her mouth, as she tried to swallow it before she ruined her uniform, as they were dry clean only.

As he finished, he looked at Bonnie. Her sexy, curvy figure. Her face spattered in his liquid. Her long legs.

He wanted her.

Without a warning, Freddy undid her belt and pulled off her pants. Bonnie was blushing and said nothing, just let him do what he wanted to.

He took the buttons out of the holes in her shirt, slipping her shirt off, leaving her in her bra and panties, her Converse and socks long taken off. Bonnie looked in embarrassment as Freddy read the cup size on her bra - 34DD.

"I knew your boobs were huge, but not this huge." He told her as he undid the bra clasp and slipped her panties off.

Bonnie sat on the mattress in a cowgirl position, revealing her pussy and privates to him. She blushed bashfully as Freddy examined her, before thrusting his cock into her.

Bonnie let out a loud moan as she felt his throbbing member inside of her. His dick didn't hurt her, as she was used to having occasional sex with Freddy, but it was always a surprise to have him back inside of her, considering the fact they hadn't had sex in over a month.

He grunted, and pounded into her hard. He thrusted as fast as he could, her vagina turning a faint red from the heavy pounding.

"S-so.. fucking... tight." Freddy let out as he pleasured her, every thrust feeling as if stars were exploding in her head.

"You look tired, let me have a go." Bonnie whispered to him sexily. Freddy reluctantly laid on his back and let Bonnie work her magic on his thick cock.

Bonnie instantly lept on his dick, moaning a bit, but not as loud as before, since her pussy was in the shape of his penis now, thanks to the hot, sweaty, heavy sex they had.

She pounded on him hard, Freddy letting out occasional moans and groans.

"You need to be on the top more often, you're an amazing rider." Freddy panted as Bonnie pounced on him.

"T-thanks babe." Bonnie said. She gave him a kiss on the lips before a tingly sensation rushed through her veins.

"I th-think I'm g-gonna..." Bonnie didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she came, her cream splattering on his shaft and on their lower areas.

Bonnie collapsed on him from the sudden orgasm, not long before Freddy erupted like a volcano into her, as he screamed her name. His semen was poured into her vagina, Bonnie moaning as she felt his liquids mix with hers.

Once he finished, Bonnie got off his dick. She looked at her cum filled pussy, drops of sperm leaving her trap occasionally.

The two shared a passionate French kiss as soon as they finished getting dressed. Bonnie put on her perfume, giving Freddy some too, so they didn't smell like sex when they met up with the others.

"We should do that more often, Freddy." Bonnie giggled as they began to walk to the Show Stage.

"Anytime I have a boner, you're gonna help me, okay?" They both giggled.

"Of course. I love you." Bonnie said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too."

They arrived at the stage, telling Chica and Mangle that Freddy had just gotten lost in the pizzeria and Bonnie knew the way back to the show stage. They were gullible enough to believe the silly lie the couple had made up.

This went on for a while, Bonnie and Freddy sneaking out to have sex almost every night, keeping it a secret from the others.

But of course, they didn't choose a good spot one night, and Jeremy Fitzgerald, the nightguard, caught them one day on the security cameras.


End file.
